The Return to Lorien
by joeysmithandmarien
Summary: The Garde is back to Lorien! But it's not all sunshine and rainbows. -By Joey and Marie


**Six's POV:**

It's been 349 days since we left Earth. Since we found Five and Eight. Since the battle with Setrákus Ra, that we won.

I stare at the ceiling of the round ship. I wonder what will happened when we arrive. Will it be a joyous moment, all of us smiling and laughing? Or will we be mourning, staring at the destroyed, hibernating planet. Maybe both.

I walk over to John, who is laying on the floor with Bernie Kosar.  
"Hey, you," he says with a smile.

"Hi," I begin, "What time is it?"

"Um, about 12:30," he says. I groan and roll next to him, playfully kissing his cheek.

"I'm so bored," I whisper, my face covered by my arms. John reassures me it won't be much longer, that we'll arrive any day now. I get up, pulling John by the hand with me. We both climb into the cots on the right side of the ship, letting our dreams take control.

I wake up at noon. The smell of pancakes fill the ship, most likely made by Marina. I peel the covers off, trying not to wake up John. I grab a pancake and a paper towel, and use my telekinesis to catch the crumbs. I eat while watching Ella play with Bernie Kosar, who is currently a giant German Shepard, tackling Ella each time she gets up. When Ella giggles, I swear it's contagious. I start laughing, and when my sides hurt, I walk into the kitchen. The ship is circular, and much bigger on the inside than the outside. There are 3 rooms: a medium sized kitchen, a big room with the beds and workout equipment, and a bathroom. John walks in, his wavy blond hair tangled, and his shirt wrinkled. I take out 2 glasses, and fill them with juice.

"Morning, sleepy-head," I say, breaking the silence.

"Good morning, beautiful," he replies groggily, kissing my lips. I smile, walk out of the room hand-in-hand with John, and sit at a table with Crayton. His eyes are baggy, like he hasn't slept in awhile.

"Hey kids," he finally says, looking at a futuristic map I've never seen before, "it looks like we're only 1 day away from Lorien!"

My eyes widen. I can feel my smile reaching my eyes, until I remember how devastating it will look. I walk to my bag and take out black shorts and a white tank top. I go invisible while I change, so no one sees anything they shouldn't.

I materialize and sit on the couch, next to John. He's obviously still tired, because he lays down, his head on my lap. I begin twirling his wavy hair around in my fingers, getting the knots out, without even realizing.

Before I know it, John and I are snuggling on the biggest cot on the ship. Marina and Eight, Five and Nine, and Ella and Bernie Kosar are doing the same. I have a feeling that Crayton and Amber, Five's Cêpan, have something going on. I close my eyes, and almost instantly I'm in a parallel universe.

The grass is green and tall, and wildflowers bloom around us. John and I are standing in a clearing, holding eachother in the sunset. We smile and kiss, our love growing stronger and more passionate. Since the first time I saw him in Ohio, I knew he was special. He's the love of my life, the one I would never let go. To think he was in love with Sarah at one point makes me cringe. She's a self-obsessed bitch who turned John into the FBI. Even though things are over between him and Sarah, I feel like there's a part of him that thinks about her.

The scene switches, and I see Sam. He's in his dining room, eating a feast with his mom, grandparents, and Malcolm, his father. We rescued Malcolm in the Mogadorian Cave, before we killed Setrákus Ra and the rest of the Mogs. Saying goodbye to Sam was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I _loved _him. We were just friends, but I loved him. Not as much as I love John though, because he's my soul mate. It's like John and I were destined to be together. We realized Sam would be better off with his family, and his dad that he hadn't seen in years. Every once in awhile, we can still communicate with Sam- through the transmitter that Malcolm has. I'm happy Sam is with his family, but part of me wishes he was here, on this ship with us.

I jolt awake when John's excitingly shakes my shoulders.

"Six! Six! SIX! Maren Elizabeth!" he yells. The name catches me off guard, and I sit up.

"What's going on?" I say, wiping my eyes.

"We're here," he says with a smile.

I jump out of bed and look out the door. My smile is quickly extinguished at the sight of fallen trees and burnt houses. _Stay positive,_ I think. _Postive._

"After all this time!" Marina shouts, "Adelina would love to be here," she says, this time more quietly.

We grab our bags and pack everything up, but leave them in the ship so we can keep them safe.

The ship bounces up and down as each of us file out. Our eyes widen, and our brows furrow. Lorien, as we once knew it, was completely obliterated. The remains of trees, houses, and people are scattered everywhere. I look around, wondering if those people knew me. It's hard to believe that all of Lorien, its vast oceans and green land, was destroyed in less than two days. Crayton takes notice of our sighs, and motions for John to come to him. They whisper back and forth, then takes John to a small building that looks as if it was tried to be damaged. It's probably made of Loric steel, which is stronger than any type of material and Earth. Of course, being the adventurous girl I am, I follow them.  
Crayton uses a key made of Loralite, and they both enter. I turn invisible and squeeze past the door.

"Okay, John. Just shine your Lumen on this, and it will reach Lorien's core."

_Of course, _I think_. John is waking up Lorien from its hibernation period._ I sneak past the door again so I can see Lorien's transformation.

It starts with the rubble. It all begins to fade away and turn to ash like the Mogadorians, but it goes into the sky instead of staying. The sky begins to clear-the dark, black cloud move and transform themselves into white ones.

"Oh..My..God..," Eight manages to say, amazed.

"It's..It's..It's beautiful," Five says.

She's right. It _is_ beautiful. The rivers are restored, and Lorien is the place we used to know it as. Vast forests and jungles form, and I feels something shift under my feet. Through the rivers, blasts of Lumens shine through, and when they disappear, they replace it with small houses, almost like cottages.

"It's back," I say under my breath, "_Lorien is awake."_


End file.
